My Best Friend's a Killer
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: Leighton Miller has a secret. 17 years ago, her best friend was Michael Myers. Now 23 years old, and nearing Halloween she has a wierd feeling her life's going to change. Michael/ OC Rated M for Language and gore. Full summary inside! SEQUAL COMING SOON!
1. 3 Days Before Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween nor do I own Michael Myers.**

** Leighton Miller was a normal 23 year old girl with a past. Taking college classes and majoring in criminal psychology. She has a secret. 17 years ago Leighton lived next door to the Myers house. Michael and her were best friends, until the day he was taken away. After he murdered his sister, her boyfriend and his step-dad, Leighton never saw her friend again. She's heard all the stories and knows what he has done. She's tried hard to forget about him, but she can't. Leighton remembers when the two went swimming in Haddonfield's creek and trick or treating together the year before he was gone. He was her best friend.**

17 years have passed by since I last saw him. 17. '_Why can't I forget him_.' I thought to myself combing my long light brown hair. I had to head out soon for my college classes. It was 3 days before Halloween and I still haven't gotten my costume, great. I bet the discount store is going to have the price up on everything. I sighed, walking out into the crisp fall air I felt different. I don't know what, but I felt something weird. I didn't know what it was so I ignored it and walked to my car. My precious silver Mercedes Benz, I spent my lifetime saving up for it.

I reached the community college of Haddonfield, Illinois. I went through my day normal, but with a weird cold feeling around me. After my classes finished I headed to my part-job, I didn't have enough time for a full-time job. Working at the gas station wasn't my idea of fun, I still had to go get a costume. After my shift finished at 8:00 p.m I headed down to the discount store to find a costume. I'm normally not picky about costumes, but I had a feeling my costume had to be perfect. I spent at least an hour looking through the most poorly made costumes I've ever laid my eyes on before I found the costume I wanted. At last I finally decided on a Alice in Wonderland costume. It came with a blond wig, a blue dress with a white apron, some leggings, and a black head band. It wasn't slutty or anything, but I felt good in it. My friends have recently been trying to get me out on dates, I haven't been to comfortable to be on one yet. I guess I'm just still waiting for the man to sweep me off my feet.

When I left the discount store, I felt that strange chill again. I was wearing a heavy sweater so it wasn't that I was cold. It was dark outside and I could barely see 30 feet away from me, and no, I don't need glasses. I turned around to take a good look of everything, and I saw something. A man was walking away from the store and down the streets, it looked like he had his Halloween mask on already. I let it be. What harm is there to a man eager for Halloween?

When I got home it was about 9:30, and I wasn't to tired. I didn't have any early classes tomorrow, so I decided to watch some movies. My house gets pretty dark and quiet, except for my dog, Oreo. Oreo's practically the only thing that keeps my house alive. I was watching a horror movie, not sure which one, but Oreo decided she needed to go outside. It was 11:30 and she's normally asleep, but whatever. She had to pee whats wrong with that? So I let her out and she did her business, but I saw something weird in my neighbors house. The Myers house. There was someone in it. I didn't want myself to be crazy, no one has entered that house in ages. I guess the sleep is catching up on me. I took a shower before I hopped into bed and read a book for a little bit before falling asleep.


	2. 2 days Before Halloween

**Chapter 2: 2 days till Halloween.**

_Italics _= Flashbacks/dreams/thoughts

**Bold**= A.N or Nightmares

I woke up the next morning with that 'Aww morning' kind of feeling. I got out of bed to see my family portrait shattered in the hallway. I didn't have an idea how it happened, maybe Oreo knocked it over? I sure wasn't drunk last night, so I would've remember knocking it over. _'Well...Whatever.'_ I thought to myself picking up the glass and putting the picture on the coffee table. I made myself some coffee and looked out the window. The leaves already fell, but somebody raked my yard.Some nice neighbor I guess... Then I realized I haven't decorated my house yet. Ugh. Another trip to the discount store.

When I got there I got what I needed and headed home. Before my afternoon classes started I finished decorating my house. It wasn't fabulous, but Halloween isn't my favorite holiday. When I came home around 5:00 I saw something in my window. It was a tall man, I freaked out. I didn't know what to do, but when I looked up again he was gone. I let out a breath. I'm always so paranoid around Halloween, It's not like Michael Myers wants to kill me. I walked inside and set my keys on the table and looked around. Oreo came up and greeted me like normal. So I figured everything's just fine and made my dinner and started my homework. I finished around 8 and it was already dark. I got up to take a shower when I noticed a dark figure standing in my hallway. My eyes widened with horror as I saw the white mask of Michael Myers.

"Hi Michael." I couldn't believe my eyes. My friend, Haddonfield's most wanted serial killer, in my house. Oreo didn't seemed bothered about the large man in my house, a large threatening man. Michael stepped forward into the light. His mask was old, with dirt and cracks on it.

I did what was probably most logical at the moment, run. Run fast or die hard. I ran upstairs and towards the porch where I could escape and run to the neighbors or somewhere away from Michael. As I exited onto the porch I realized it was raining, it didn't quite bother me until I slipped down the stairs. I hit my head hard on the cement below the stairs. My head throbbed, but I didn't want to die like this. I opened my eyes letting rain and blood wash into them. The blood stung really bad, but I looked up anyways to find Michael slowly walking down the stairs. I crawled and fought to get up, but my leg hurt to much. I wasn't going to make it. '_Please Michael._ _Remember me._' I begged inside my head looking up into his blue eyes before I blacked out.

_'Light...Oreo...TV...' _It took awhile before I could fully open my eyes and see that I was back in my living room. Someone was making something. Something yummy. I turned my head and a sharp pain shot through it. I remembered I fell down stairs, but that was it. My leg was covered in blood and so was my hands. I glanced up at the clock to find it was 11:30. I touched the top of my head to find that someone wrapped my head in white gauze to stop the bleeding. Finally, I realized what the smell was. It was tomato soup I cooked before...before I saw Michael. That's why I was bleeding! It was him, he was still here I knew it. Before I could let him kill me I got up with all the strength I had in my legs and walked into the kitchen to find my Tomato soup on the oven. Someone was warming up my soup? It didn't make sense, but nothing did at the moment.

After an hour of searching my house for Michael, I found nothing. He was gone. I sighed in relief, before my cell phone rang. It was so sudden I jumped and gave a little scream. I felt stupid after getting so worked up over a ring tone.

"Hello?" I really didn't bother looking at the caller id. I knew who it was.

"Hey! Leighton! Like long time no talk." My friend Phoebe spoke, knowing that it's 12:30, it had to be important.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said like nothing happened tonight. Why make her worry? I walked upstairs on the phone still looking out for anyone in my house.

"Your still going to the pre-halloween party right?" She asked, I could tell she was with her boyfriend. 'Hey babe, where's the 6 pack of beer?' 'You already drank it honey.' Was what I heard over the phone.

"Uh, sure. Yeah I'm still going. Why?" I laid down on the couch, my head started to hurt again.

"Great! Do you have a date? Because Kyle Ramsey was wondering if you'd go with him." Phoebe always was the whore of my friends. No offense. She's already banged Kyle twice while dating her now boyfriend, Ian. I used to like Kyle, until I found out Phoebe already banged him. Twice. And to make matters worse, she knew I liked him when she banged him. After that I never really trusted her to much with guys.

"I guess so. Well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I hung up on her before she had the chance to comprehend what I said.

Phoebe Tyson: A stupid whore who's my friend.

Kyle Ramsey: A boy who banged Phoebe.

Ian Bray: The stupid whore's boyfriend.

Simple. I didn't belong in that love triangle. No matter how much I wanted to. Now guys seem like a waste of time and friends might never be as loyal as they say they are. When I started thinking about friends, I started thinking of Michael. My best friend. Was my best friend. Now I'm not so sure. I felt like crying, my was best friend tried to kill me, my other friend slept with my crush, and I have to face him tomorrow. Let's face it, I'm not the prettiest. I have brown hair that's straight and boring, my boobs aren't as big as most men like, I'm skinny but not too skinny, my blue eyes are probably my best feature. Considering I get at least 2 compliments a day on them by people in Haddonfield. I tried to think of someone who might only like blue eyes. No one. My head started to hurt again from thinking to much. I took some ibuprofen and fell asleep on my couch. I wasn't risking anything by walking into my bedroom.

_**DREAM:**_

_'A little 6 year old girl sitting on a swing in the backyard of the Millers house. A little boy walks up to her and says something before giving her a card. She read the card and looked shocked yet happy. The girl gave the boy a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. The boy smiled and the two walked off holding hands_** Flashes of dead bodies and police cars, then Leighton sees the little boy from her previous dream sitting in the police car with blood on his costume. The little girl from the previous dream is screaming and crying into her fathers shoulder as he carries her into the Miller house.**

I woke up screaming on the couch that night. I haven't had a nightmare since I was 13. That's when I started having therapy from my 6th Halloween. It was 3 A.M. I think I'm just going to skip classes tomorrow. I still have that party to go to, shit. My head started to hurt again, I wish it would stop.

I wish everything would just stop.


	3. 1 day before Halloween

**1 Day Before Halloween**

When I woke up I ignored the fact that Michael was trying to kill me last night and took a shower like normal. While I was in the shower I started thinking of Kyle. I shouldn't like him, but I already agreed with Phoebe that I'd go to the party with him. Ugh! Everything's so complicated, because I know he only wants one thing;Sex.

Kyle Ramsey was also known as "The school Man-whore" when we were in high school. Now we were both in college. I've matured and I hope he did too. I got out of the shower and gave my head a good look at. I had a long scratch down a side of my forehead, but nothing I couldn't cover up with some make up. Some foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow was all I really needed.

I spent a good 3 hours on homework and took a nap before it was 5 then I left to go get ready at Phoebe's house.

"Hey, whore!" Was normally how I was greeted by her. She didn't mean it, I think.

"Hi. So is Ian over?" I asked trying to peer past her.

"Uh, yeah. You don't mind do you?" She asked letting me inside. I liked Phoebe and all, but she needs to know about the real world. There are STD's out there.

"No, it's fine. Is Kyle here?" I asked taking off my UG boots and unwrapping my scarf.

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Ian. Why? You in to him?" She grinned. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head no. "Ok. If your not so into him I can tell him." She turned towards the stairs. I smiled and laughed a little grabbing her arm to stop her. We laughed and grabbed a bag of chips and headed upstairs. Kyle was laying on the floor. His sexy brown hair gelled up spiky and his brown eyes set on me. I think I blushed, but I'm not sure. We talked for awhile before getting into our costumes. Phoebe went as a cat, one slutty cat. Ian went as the Grim Reaper, and Kyle went as Zorro or something like that. While I was Alice in Wonderland.

"You look sexy." Kyle said getting really close to me. I backed up. "Scared?"

"Your Zorro, I'm not scared." I laughed and turned around to finish putting on my make-up. By now Phoebe and Ian were downstairs getting it on. Kyle grabbed my waist from behind and pulled himself closer. I felt his breath go down my shoulder as he sweet talked me. I started zoning out when he started kissing my neck. I started thinking of the night before, about Michael. Then I heard Phoebe scream and a lot of crashing downstairs.

"They must be really far." Kyle smiled at me. He didn't know. I pushed him away. "What is it?"

"He's here!" I yelled and turned for the door. I opened it and there stood Michael Myers. Michael pushed me into a wall and attacked Kyle. I watched as Kyle struggled for his life, grabbing a lamp and trying to smash it on his head. It wouldn't work. I knew it, too bad Kyle didn't. I screamed some more before running out of the room and downstairs when I saw Phoebe's lifeless body laying on the floor next to Ian's bloody severed head. I couldn't take anymore, but I heard a large window break from upstairs. Kyle was dead. I ran out the back door to see Kyle's broken body, twisted and bloody. I couldn't scream. Michael finished his little sister, and I guess he's after me now. I ran as fast and as far as I could before tripping. It seems to happen when I need gravity on my side the most. I picked myself off the ground and turned around to see Michael slowly walking towards me. I huffed and took off. Not sure where I was going, just screaming for somebody to come and help me before he kills me. Then it sort of faded. Everything went black... The last thing I saw was his white mask.

I felt something wet licking my hand. I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I might find, but it was Oreo. I was home. Then my eyes focused on a black blob walking towards me, it was a big black blob. My eyes adjusted to the light and the blob turned into Michael. He was wearing his white mask and had a bloody kitchen knife in his hand. I was scared to move, maybe if he thought I was dead he'd leave. '_My friend_' I shivered at the thought that this was the same boy who I befriended.

"Michael?" I spoke weakly, I barely collected my voice from the screaming. From the looks of it it wasn't the next day. Instead it was still the nighttime. Michael didn't answer he just tilted his head as if saying '_Yes?_' I'm so glad I'm good at reading body language.

"Why are you here?" I cried out, starting to have tears drip down my cheek. He didn't move for what seemed like 10 minutes until he pointed at me. I shook my head, I didn't understand what he wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly starting to sit up. He took a step forward and pointed at me. From all the rumors, Michael never talked, was a silent killer. This scared me. I'd never know if I piss him off with to many questions. He took another few steps closer and got down on his knees. I was face to face with Michael Myers. Looking into the eye holes of the mask I saw nothing but blackness. This scared me because my last memory of him came in. _A 6 year old boy with blood and a clown costume, and then I looked into his bright blue eyes._ I came back to earth and noticed he took off his mask. There kneed a tall dark haired man with gentle blue eyes. Gentle. I don't think he had the intent of hurting me. Or he would've done it by now. Which brought me to a question, why am I at my house? I passed out running far away from here and now I'm in my house on my couch. It doesn't make sense. None of it did.

"Micheal..." I closed my eyes as he set down his knife and touched my hair. It's not as creepy as it seems, he used to love petting my hair. He'd tell me how soft it was. I opened my eyes and gazed into his. I missed him. No matter what he has done to my friends or anyone, I missed him. "I missed you." I spoke quietly as he continued stroking my hair. "Don't leave me again..." His coerce hand moved onto my face, I was scared. I admit, Michael scared me. But, I should have trust in my friends. '_Are you my friend?_' A voice of a small child entered my mind. It was a memory of Michael. _He asked me that question once. I told him yes and kissed him on the cheek._ I took a breath in as tears came down my face and touched Michaels' hand.

"Don't cry." Michael said with a low raspy voice. My eyes widened. He talked. I smiled, his voice was nice. I took a risk and touched his hand on my face. Our fingers intertwined. I haven't been able to hold his hand in 17 years. I missed it. It sounds strange but I missed Michael Myers. Then I remembered I still had the note he wrote me when we were 6.

"I have something to show you." I smiled the warmest smile I could create while trying to not break down into another emotional wreck. He got up and followed me to my bedroom, watching as I pulled a box out and pulled a few things out before pulling out a small note. We sat on my bed as he read it, and a smile appeared on his face. I made Michael Myers smile. I could tell, I brought my friend back. He's my friend. I quickly gave his cheek a kiss. Like the old days. He smiled more. "Are you hungry?" I asked. He didn't speak this time, he just shook his head no. "Okay. Me neither. I'm tired, where are you going to sleep?" I asked as casually as someone talking to an old friend would. He laid down in my bed. I sighed, and realized I had a nice comfy couch in the living room, but Michael grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him. I laughed and propped myself onto my knees and stared at him. He was laughing too. I made Michael Myers laugh. My friend was back. I laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over me. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

_ '"Michael! What did you do?" A little girl screamed. A boy just looked down, sad. "Why?" She screamed more. "The boy looked up and the girl quieted down, he was crying._

_ "I'm sorry." He spoke before being pushed into a police car.'_

I woke up sweating with tears streaming down my face. It was him and me. I looked to my side to see Michael looking up curiously at me.

"Just a nightmare." I told him laying back down, but turning so I was facing him. I fell asleep shortly after he kissed my forehead.

My friend came back.


	4. Halloween

**Halloween**

I woke up the next morning being held by Michael. It was warm, so warm I didn't want to get up. He snored softly as I pushed myself up to glance at the clock. 9:00 a.m. I sighed and looked back at Michael who was waking up slowly. He groaned, I remember he was never a morning person. I was about to get up and make us breakfast, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I laughed and he buried his head in my neck. We were acting like he wasn't a murderer. Last night he killed my friends and today I'm cuddling with him. He was still my friend. Why is this so damn complicated?

"Let go. I have to make breakfast." I got up and he followed. Like a dog. I took a deep breath when I saw Michael's bloody knife and white mask on my coffee table. "Michael."

"Mmmhm?" He just looked at me. I don't know what I did for 17 years with out him. I smiled.

"Can you clean up your mess?" I asked politely referring to the items on the coffee table. He shrugged and did what I asked. We sat down in front of waffles and ate in silence. Forgetting about everything he has done in the past, I feel like I've known him forever. We both enjoyed the silence. I told him if he didn't wear his mask no one would recognize him, he helped me get ready to hand out candy. I didn't have any college classes today, due too Halloween. I got lucky. I get to spend the whole day with Michael. I noticed he had really greasy hair, I had to fix that. I took his arm and brought him to the bathroom and started a shower for him. He didn't move.

"Take a shower." I laughed as he just stood there. He nodded reluctantly and I let him be. I finished cleaning up the table when a much handsomer Michael came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. I didn't know a serial killer could clean up so well. I should stop calling him a killer, he's just a normal human being. That kills. Whatever. This is the toughest thing I've had to pass off, that I have a serial killer living in my house.

A few hours passed and it was time for trick or treating. Michael helped me, but I made him pinky promise no hurting or scaring anyone. He listened. The night went by quickly and no more trick or treaters came by.

"Are you tired?" He asked me while watching a show on T.V. I nodded a little and let out a yawn. He pulled me closer and let my head rest down on his chest. I don't know why so many people are afraid him. Michael sort of reminded me of like a wild dog, once you tame him he can be really cute. I looked up at him and I had this sensation to kiss him. He wasn't wearing his mask and his face was stubbly, I found it sort of attractive. '_He killed your friends._' A voice reminded me. '_If he didn't I would've._' I thought to myself.

"Michael?" I started making circles on his leg with my finger, distracting myself.

"Mmmhm."

"Are you staying here for awhile?" I asked while continuing my circles.

"If I can." He put his hand on my hair and started petting me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stopped and turned to lay on my back facing him. He looked away for a minute or two then looked back at me.

"Would you let me?" I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes. If you promise me one thing." I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And what would that thing be?" He asked, clearly clueless. I frowned, I don't know how to explain to a serial killer that killing is wrong.

"No more killing." I started bluntly. I had to get to the point. "I don't want to find that knife or any other knife bloody. No dead bodies in the basement or laying around. Got it?" I stared intently into his blue eyes.

"Fine." He smiled. His smile was contagious. It was 12:00 a.m and I was getting weird, I guess. I put my hand on his stubbly chin and laughed to myself.

"Your face is spiky." I laughed and he laughed a little then bit my hand playfully. I liked how I could joke around with him at midnight.

"I think you should go to bed." He offered to me as I had a laugh attack on his lap. "Too much candy?" He picked me up when I calmed down and brought me to my bedroom and set me down. I sat up at the edge of the bed as he brought me a nightgown. I put it on and laid next to him on the bed.

"Michael," I began setting my head next to his. He turned his head to me to show me he was listening. "Do you like me?" I asked calmly while studying his rough facial features.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I lifted myself up and stared at him.

"I'm fine." He spoke softly while reaching for my arm and pulling me down.

"Michael, how much do you like me?" I scooted closer to him. I wasn't hyped up on candy although I did have a lot, and maybe one or two beers, but that wasn't it. I was simply curious.

"Go to bed." He commanded. I didn't listen to him when I was 6, and I wasn't going to start. I giggled.

"Tell me!" I wiggled on the bed. Maybe the candy was getting to me.

"No. Now go to bed." He turned on his other side not facing me. I touched his shoulder and shook him a little.

"Please?" I begged. He rolled his eyes.

"A lot. Okay? Now go to bed, your drunk." Michael tried holding a laughter but failed.

"Fine." I said laying down. For a few minutes it was just silent, until I got up and flipped myself on top of him.

"What are you-" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. After a good 10 seconds to realize what was happening he kissed back. After another 30 seconds we split. I looked away embarrassed. My face was red, but not from blushing but from his face stubble. He looked confused.

"I like you a lot too." I told him before kissing him again. And it all just sort of happened.

I had sex with Michael Myers.

**A/N: I know it seems weird, but I have a huge plan with this plot! This is just the beginning.**

**And sorry for the shorter chapter, there wasn't much I could do with Halloween, I wanted someone to die, but wasn't sure who... Next chapter will be better PROMISE! :)**


	5. Bad News

**2 weeks later**

Today I found interesting news today. I went to the town grocery store and picked up a pregnancy test and I found out I'm pregnant. 2 weeks ago I had unprotected sex with Michael Myers. And now I'm carrying his baby. I sat in the stores bathroom crying for an hour, I was 23 trying to get the job of my dreams but all of that is ruined because I got pregnant. It sort of helps that he hasn't killed anyone in the past 2 weeks, but I have to tell him sooner or later. I drove home wiping away the tears, I didn't want him to think I didn't want the kid. I wanted a kid after college after I got my job and after marriage. The weather really matched my mood, rainy. It's been poring for the past 3 days. When I entered my house I found the father of my child sitting down watching T.V. I let out a sigh and he looked over at me.

"Anything wrong?" He asked taking a bite of his sandwich he had in front of him.

"I don't know if it's wrong, but something happened..." I looked down avoiding eye contact. I didn't want to tell him, but I had too. It doesn't matter if he's a killer, he's the father of my child and deserves to know.

"What is it?" He got up and lead me to the couch softly. I loved how gentle he could be.

"Remember on Halloween...?" I began. I felt my heart jerking in two different directions, one don't tell him and get an abortion or tell him and keep the child. I sighed again, my decision was made.

"Yeah, how could I forget. What's wrong?" He looked intently into my depressed eyes. I only looked out the window, watching the rain droplets swerve down.

"I-I'm pregnant..." I looked at his shocked face. He was speechless, like how he was for over 17 years. I wanted him to talk to me. "Say something?" I broke the silence. He shook his head. I started thinking not telling him was the better idea. Maybe finding out about pregnancy angers people, because Michael put his mask on and grabbed a knife. I got scared and screamed at him to put it down. He didn't hurt me, he just had to get anger out by stabbing the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled looking at the damage. He just slumped down on to the floor. "This news upsets me too, but I don't go around with a knife!" I grabbed the knife from him angrily and put it away.

"How the fuck did this happen?" He yelled angrily following me into the kitchen. First time he's ever yelled at me.

"We didn't use protection, idiot!" I screamed at him while I distracted myself by putting dishes away. Michael glared at me then angrily grabbed some plates and chucked them at the wall. We screamed our heads off at eachother and he kept breaking things. We probably came up with 20 new swear words. In the middle of our argument there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes at Michael who hid his mask. I opened the door to find a police officer standing outside.

"Hello officer. Can I help you?" I tried being as polite as a pissed woman could be.

"I got a call of a domestic disturbance. Something I can help you with Mrs. Miller?" He tried peering in passed me which I thought was incredibly rude.

"No, everything's just fine." I lied. If I didn't it would've sounded like '_Oh no, I'm just having a heated argument with Michael Myers about how he got me pregnant.'_ Yeah, I don't think so.

"You sure m'am? Do you think I could have a look around?" He asked. I nodded, Michael did hide his mask and nobody ever recognized him. The police officer walked upstairs to find a bunch of broken things and a stabbed wall. "What the hell happened here?" He turned to ask me, but gasped as Michael Myers walked into the room, with his mask.

"Michael don't!" I ran upstairs trying to pull Michael away from stabbing the officer. Too late. The man laid down bleeding from several areas, dead. I screamed at Michael.

"I told you that you could live here if you didn't kill anyone! Damnit, clean this up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Michael just tilted his head. I pushed my way passed him to the bathroom where I could take an ibuprofen and sleep in the tub. I was scared to go back outside of the bathroom.

I woke up the next morning with a large sore in my neck. I opened the bathroom door and peered out in to the quiet gray hallway. I turned and saw the police officers body was moved and the floor was scrubbed. No blood. The wall was cemented over and painted, and there was no glass or broken dishes in the kitchen. I froze when I heard the front door open. I left the kitchen and looked down the stairs to find Michael taking off his shoes and walking upstairs with a box.

"What's in the box?" I asked coldly. He finished up the stairs and turned towards me, but he headed to the kitchen. "What's in it?" I followed watching him as he opened it and pulled out new plates. I smiled. So sweet after being a monster.

Afraid to ask, but I did- "Where's the body?" This morning was full of questions. He looked up at me.

"There going to get suspicious; Here was the last place people knew where he was." I explained why I was worried, folding my arms and leaning again the wall.

"I handled it." He said getting angry with all my questions, but then I saw he calmed down and put the plates away. I helped. The only reason he was so angry yesterday was because I stressed him out. I'm pregnant. I dropped a plate and immediately started picking up the pieces.

"Go lay down." Michael told me as he picked me up off the floor and looked into my eyes.

"I'm pregnant, not injured." I joked hoping it didn't stress him out again. He gave a weak smile, but went back to work. I frowned and went to lay down in my bed. I needed a nap.

**'In a hospital, someone screaming in excruciating pain and flashes of the number 666 and more screaming and a flash of baby picture.'** I woke up at 3:30 in the morning, I slept through today. It was a relief, but that nightmare made it a stressful relief. If that makes sense? I got up to go get a drink of water and to calm myself down when I found Michael sitting on the couch doing nothing. I looked at the T.V but it wasn't on.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking closer to him. I noticed his eyes were blood shot. "Go to sleep." I touched his shoulder but he moved away. I pulled my hand back. "Do you want some water?" I asked him. He shook his head. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and got my glass of water. When I came back into the living room, Michael was wearing his mask again. My heart raced as I saw he was holding his knife.

"What are you doing?" I shivered as his head turned slowly to find me standing me there. He stood up, he was already about 4 feet taller than me. Walking over to me, I dropped my glass and ran to the bedroom. "Please, leave me alone!" I yelled through the door before locking it and walking to the back of the room. He banged on the door and started ripping through it.

"Please, Michael! What do you want from me!" I screamed while crying. He was coming for me this time. With the intention of killing. I thought quickly and opened the window and climbed out hanging on the gutter. I tried muffling my cries as I saw him crawl out onto the gutter.

"This is your baby too!" I yelled moving my hands over and over until I reached the side of the house. It was either up or down. I chose up. I used my upper body strength and pulled myself up onto the top of the roof and climbed to the top and slid down the other side. I was back on the gutter in front of the kitchens window. I swung myself and kicked the window in shattering the glass and also cutting my feet. I landed safely though. I picked myself up off the floor to find myself staring at Michael. He wasn't wearing his mask and he set down his knife.

"I'm sorry." He said and got down on his knees to show he was telling the truth. I couldn't pity him anymore.

"I can't raise this child with you." I sobbed. He looked up at me, hurt.

"You said it was mine too!" He got up. I backed away with my back right next to the knife drawer.

"I don't want it to be if every time you have an issue you try to kill me! What about the kid? You want to kill it too?" I asked hoping to not tempt him. He looked sad. "Let's make a deal. You can see the child whenever you want, but I just don't want you living here." I said honestly.

"Fine. I'll leave." He said before getting up and grabbing his knife, and mask and leaving. I let out a sigh of relief. It was 4 A.M and I already had a deadly chase around my own house with the father of my child. '_Goodbye, Michael_' I thought. Oh my goodness, I'm going to have to do a little fixing around my house. The window, and my bedroom door. It'd be 9 months before I had my child. I have 9 months away from Michael.

I'll see you again, Michael.


	6. The New Family Member

July 6th

I gave birth to my baby. At 6:06 a.m I gave birth to a girl. Michael wasn't there, of course he wouldn't have been. I named her Savanna. She was the most beautiful child I have ever seen, and she was mine. Too bad she was also Michael Myers child as well. Now I wanted to take my deal back, I never wanted him to see her. But, I shouldn't keep it a secret. I held the fragile child in my arms, how am I supposed to raise her? I'm almost finished with college, I only have a part time job, and I still have house bills. I sighed, this is going to be complicated, but I think it's all worth it when I hold Savanna. She had sickly pale complexion and icy blue eyes, I could tell she was going to have Michael's hair color when he was little, blonde.

3 years later.

Savanna was coming out fine. I loved her. She knew how to walk and how to talk. Everything was going fine, I finished college and I got a full time job at a news studio in the next town over. It wasn't my dream job, but it paid enough and I needed that. During the day I had a babysitter watch Savanna. I was just really worried one day Michael would show up kill the babysitter and take Savanna. I shuddered at the thought of him stealing my baby. _'It's his baby too._' I couldn't take the fact that she was also his.

Savanna's 10th birthday

"Happy birthday, honey!" I took a picture of the birthday girl in front of her white cake. She smiled wide and white. Her hair was golden compared to her pale skin and her icy blue eyes. Later that night I was sitting down watching T.V with Savanna.

"Mommy, I have a question." She started sitting on my lap.

"Shoot." I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Where's my daddy?" When that last word came out of her lips, I think I had a heart attack. How was I supposed to explain to a ten year old her father is a serial killer who almost killed me when I was pregnant with her.

"He's gone." I said, hoping she didn't get to curious. All she did was tilt her head and look up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Is he dead?" As much as I wanted to say yes, I couldn't. It was still her father, and she deserved the truth.

"No. He'll visit soon." I wish that was a lie, but I knew it wasn't. I knew exactly when he was coming again. Halloween. He may have not came the last 10 Halloween's, but I was for certain about this one. "You should go to bed." I told her, she shook her head and giggled before running to her bedroom. "Brush your teeth!" I called down the hall.

After an hour I was sure she was asleep, all I needed was one beer. That's it. Not to much. I drank a little before heading to bed. I couldn't let my daughter see me drink away my problems.

4 months later: Halloween

I stood waiting outside of Savanna's room for her. It was Halloween, and he was coming tonight. I wasn't going to let my baby see me scared of her father, even if he could kill us both.

"I'm waiting. Are you almost done?" I asked impatiently, she's been in her room for almost 30 minutes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait!" She yelled through the door. I waited a few minutes before she came out dressed up as a pirate. "Arrg!" I laughed.

"You look adorable. Let's go trick or treating now." I said and as I turned around I heard my front door shut. Someone either left my house or came in. "Uh, on second thought go into your room."

"But why?"

"Because mom said so." I pushed her into it and ran to the window and looked for someone walking away from my house. No one. He was inside. "Shit." I couldn't panic in front of her. "Honey, someone's here and they want to meet you. They might be scary, but don't show fear."

"Why?" Goodness ten year old's ask a lot of questions. I was getting irritated and scared when I heard footsteps down the hall. He's here.

"You're about to meet your father." I tried staying as calm as possible, but I don't think calm should be an option for me anymore. Savanna looked shocked yet happy. She wouldn't be so happy when she met her dad. The door creaked open to show a tall dark dressed man standing there. I looked at my daughter who looked frightened, she forgot what I said.

"Hi Michael." I said as if it was normal to be reuniting with a serial killer. "This is Savanna." I held Savanna's shoulders tightly, afraid if I let go he'd take her. Michael took a few step forwards and knelt down in front of her.

"Mommy, why's he wearing a mask?" She looked up at me then back at him. I couldn't answer that, I had no idea why he wore that mask.

"Michael, this is your daughter. Take off the mask." I told him. He nodded to show he heard me and pulled off the white mask to reveal the same rough faced man I knew 10 years ago.

"Hi, dad." Savanna said looking at her father. It was heart breaking, she doesn't know what he has done.

"Hi, Savanna." He spoke with his rough voice. He held out a hand to her. She took it, the size of her hand compared to his a big difference.

"Where were you daddy?" She asked, tilting her head. He only looked at her before standing up and looking at me.

"Honey, let's go trick or treating now." I lead her out of the room with Michael following us. "Michael why don't you stay here until we get back." I offered and he nodded. I took Savanna trick or treating for an hour and returned home. I sent her to bed with a few pieces of candy. It was time for a talk with Michael.

"So where have you been?" I asked grabbing myself a beer. I didn't get him one because I didn't trust him with alcohol. He leaned over the counter watching me open the bottle.

"Places." He muttered. "Can I have one?" I sighed and grabbed him a beer. No need to piss him off.

"How can you do this?" I looked up at him and stared into his blue eyes.

"Do what?" He put the bottle down, not trying to tempt himself.

"Your daughter is in the next room and she's clueless that her father is a serial killer." I exploded. I couldn't take it anymore. He looked shocked, but his eyes weren't on me. He was looking past me and when I turned around I found Savanna. Shocked, devastated, her mouth dropped low. Tears filled her eyes as she comprehended what I said.

"Mom?" She managed to get out before breaking into tears. My ten year old daughter just found out her dad was a serial killer. I ran to her and gave her a hug, hoping to calm her down.

"Oh, sweetie." I picked her up and let her cry in to my shoulder. Michael wasn't even watching anymore instead he was drinking his beer.

"You were just kidding right?" She whimpered. I was sick of the lies. She needed the truth.

"No," She cried harder. "Look sweetie, everyone does something not everyone agrees with. But, I can promise you your father won't hurt you. Ever. Right, Michael?" I looked over at him as he finished another sip.

"Yes." He said simply while looking over at us. I carried her to her bedroom and told her a bedtime story waiting for her to forget what she learned tonight. I came back into the hallway to find Michael sipping his beer.

"Do me a favor and put that bottle down and take a shower. You shouldn't be drinking around your daughter." I snarled. I couldn't stand looking at that man.

"There's a lot of things I shouldn't do. But, I still do them." He explained taking another chug of beer. I rolled my eyes.

"You better not be talking about what I think you are. If so, please leave." I turned away from him to clean up candy wrappers and other things.

"Let me stay. I'll take a shower and I'll stop old habits." Michael pleaded. All he needed was a place to stay. That never bothered him for the past 10 years.

"So it's a habit now. Sticking that kitchen knife into someones head?" I was pissed now. How could he do this to us? I thought I knew him. My friend, the father of my child. Now a serial killer, the father of my child. He's the same person I shared my childhood with.

"Whatever! Like you said, my child too!" He yelled, gripping the beer tightly. Wouldn't want him to through it.

"That was ten fucking years ago!" I tried not yelling to get to my point. I didn't want to wake Savanna. Michael seemed to have calmed himself down, he walked up and grabbed me by my shoulders gently.

"Remember ten years ago, Halloween night. You were so cute, all hyped up and drunk." He whispered into my ear. It's hard trying to be pissed at him while he's doing this. I guess he took some flirting lessons.

"Remember our deal, you can stay here if you don't kill anyone." I quieted down on the last two words so in case Savanna was up.

"Deal." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. His breath smelled like beer and his face was stubbly just like it was ten years ago. I dragged him into the bathroom and made him take a shower. After he finished it, we went to bed. Acting like he never left for ten years. I fell asleep quickly next to him. Just like before.

"Mommy!" Savanna ran in and jumped on the bed. I laughed when Michael groaned and fell off the bed. Savanna just looked at him, still jumping on the bed. "Can I have some candy?"

"It seems like you already had some. After breakfast." I said getting up to make some pancakes and toast for my family. Family. Finally all together. Even if Michael's a killer. We're still a family.

**A/N: Review if you got all the hints about Savanna! (Look at all the major times with Savanna) **


	7. Crazy

Savanna's POV

I was now 12 and everyone at school knew who my dad was. I don't know how, but it was a small town. Savanna Myers. Or Savanna Miller. I wasn't sure. I just started 6th grade 6 weeks ago. I brushed my hair sleepily, it was just another Monday. After my 10th Halloween, I was scared of my father, but I didn't want my mom to know. Like she always told me, He's still my father even if he's not here.

"Savanna, are you almost ready?" My mom called through the door. I sighed, I didn't like to go to school, but even more then the other kids. Everyone treated me like shit.

"Yeah..." I stepped outside of my bedroom, leaving my safety zone. We had a small conversation before my mom dropped me off at school. I entered my classroom to watch people turn to glare at me. Why? Maybe my dad killed one of there parents or friends. I don't know and I don't care. I set my stuff down on my desk before it was swiped off and landed on the floor. "Hey!" I looked up at the meanest girl in the world. April Stephens. She thinks she's so cool because her dad is owner of the town bank. April was tall with black hair and green eyes. I couldn't say she was ugly, because that was a lie. She was the most popular girl in our class.

"Hey, Myers." She practically spit out "Myers". Is it that bad to say? I ignored her though and picked up my books. "Hey I'm talking to you." She yelled with a nasty tone. I wanted to hit her. Everyone surrounded us, they were watching just to see me get beat on by April.

"Oh, really? I thought you were talking to a wall." I said with a huge tone of sarcasm. I was told by my theater teacher 'Go big or go home.'

"Shut up. I didn't ask you to talk." What the fuck? Since when did I have to wait to be told to talk. Snob, much? If I slapped her I'd get in trouble, if she slapped me she'd get an award. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the daughter of the man that leaves Haddonfield in fear every Halloween. I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to spit in her face. That takes a lot.

"Bitch." I said simply. It was better then spitting in her face, I guess. That got me a good slap from her. I would've expected that to hurt a lot more, but I didn't feel much.

"Whoa! April, you left a red mark on her face!" A guy laughed. Why did everyone think it was funny to laugh at another ones pain. It was a sickening truth. The teacher called everyone to sit down.

"Class, this weekend is Halloween," She stopped and waited for the screams of enjoyment of the children. "Okay, so in honors of Halloween we'll have a costume contest tomorrow." I swear these kids should be back in preschool if they got that excited over a stupid costume contest. "But, also remember stay safe on Halloween." She looked at me and glared. It hurts when adults treat you like this. I looked down trying my hardest to not cry. It wasn't my fault my dad was a serial killer. I broke. I started sobbing. No one even gave me a caring look, no sympathy.

"It's not my fault!" I screamed and rushed out of the room. I ran to the bathroom and tucked myself in the corner of a stall. No one ever came in, asking for me to come out. No one. I didn't go back to class for the rest of the day. If I wanted respect in my class, I was going to have win the costume contest. I walked myself home thinking of what I should go as. I entered my house and went upstairs to eat a little snack.

"Hi, dad." I smiled at him trying to hide my hurt from school today. I couldn't keep pretending.

"How was school?" He asked grabbing me some crackers down. I loved him. No matter what my classmates said about him. He was my daddy.

"Horrible." I talked with my mouthful of crackers. He took some and sat down next to me.

"Why's that?" He asked with his mouthful of crackers too.

"The kids were being mean again." I was just an average child telling her father about how kids aren't nice. Normal. Before I let him ask me another question I spoke again. "Dad, tomorrow there's a costume contest and I don't know what to go as." I explained my situation. He thought for a minute before his face lit up with an idea. He went to his and mom's room and dug in a box. I had no idea what he was looking for, but then my eyes lit up when he pulled out his own mask. Perfect, give the kids a taste of there own medicine. I took it and ran to the bathroom to try it on. It was a little loose, but my pig tails kept the eye pieces in the right place. Perfect. Why don't I dress up as my own horrific father?

"Now all I need is a jumpsuit that fits." I joked. Mom doesn't come home till six, so I'd have to wait then before going to the store. So I did my homework. Mom finally arrived home.

"Mommy!" I gave her a hug. "I need to go to the store, I have a costume contest tomorrow and I need a jumpsuit." I explained my situation again. She took me to the store, she doesn't know what my costume is yet. We found one that looks a lot like the one my dad has and bought it. Later that night after dinner I went into the bathroom and tried it on. My costume looked great. I took it off and went to bed. I was excited to see what my classmates thought. If they were so not scared of me, then they wouldn't mind me looking like my dad.

I woke up early that morning and put my costume together. I ate breakfast really quick and I was already waiting by the door for my mom before she was finished brushing her teeth. At school I sat smiling to myself waiting to scare them. I had the actual mask worn by Michael Myers, and it was part of my costume. I couldn't wait to win. I saw April walk in with a princess dress on, tiara included. _'What a 6__h__ grade slut.'_ I thought to myself. She walked over to me, great.

"Where's your costume, Mrs. Halloween." I don't get why she calls me that.

"I have to put it on." I told her pointing to a plastic bag which held my costume. I got up and asked Mrs. Harris if I could go change. She nodded and I left. When I finished putting on my costume, I looked like a miniature Michael Myers. Perfect. I walked out of the bathroom and into my classroom. There were little screams before they realized I was under the mask. Mrs. Harris pulled me aside harshly.

"Ouch." I whined feeling my arm. She glared at me.

"Savanna Myers, I can't believe you would wear that to school. I'm going to have to call your mother." She reached for the phone.

"Why not my father?" I pointed to my mask. "He'd be able to come and talk to you about this. He's the one who told me to where the mask! And, he might get a little upset that you didn't find his mask suitable for a school costume contest." I was above the line of pissed, I was angry enough to kill someone.

"Enough! I'm calling your mother and having her talk to you. You don't talk back to adults." I've never made an adult so mad before. This was fun. Watching her stress out. "Yes, hello Mrs. Miller. Your daughter is talking back and wearing an inappropriate costume. Yes, it's a jumpsuit. No, not that kind of inappropriate. She's dressed up as her father, Michael Myers." She almost had to force my dad's name out of her mouth. "I'll need to talk to you when your available preferably after school." She then hung up and turned towards me with a sour look on her face. I put the mask back on and she reached to take it off, but I backed up.

"Michael Myers, Michael Myers, Michael Myers!" I kept chanting his name. If it hurt everyone to say it once and it didn't even put a dent in me.

"Stop it Savanna!" She screamed at me, but I just got louder. I was screaming his name, I made some kids start crying. This was fun.

"Michael Myers!" I screamed before kicking a desk over. Mrs. Harris rushed over to me and started holding me back as kids watched me in horror. After I finished my rampage I was sent down to the principals office. '_I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand.'_ Was how I felt. No one knew how hard it is to be teased for something that wasn't my choice. I got up from sitting on the waiting chairs in the main office and asked if I could use the bathroom. The lady reluctantly let me go. While I was washing my hands, April came in. I didn't give her attention and just continued washing my hands.

"Wow. What a crazy." I looked up to find her leaning against one of the stalls. I glared and looked back down. "Didn't you here me bitch?" She walked up to me and grabbed the back of my hair and pulled. I screamed in agony then ripped her hand off my head. I didn't think of anything. I just shoved her into one of the stalls, she fell and hit her head on the toilet. Blood dripped off the toilet seat as I realized she was slowly getting up. I couldn't stop now. I leaned over her, taking her throat in my hands and squeezing. She choked and cried out as much as she could while someone strangled her. My blood was rushing. Once she stopped struggling I let go. I looked at what I did and weirdly I felt proud. I put the mask on and left the bathroom. I passed Mrs. Harris as she headed towards the bathroom. I hope she liked my surprise. I heard her scream, it made me smile. I walked faster, past the main office and out the front door. I walked off. I didn't know where to go, I just didn't want to stay at that school.

I was just like my father, and I liked it. I killed someone. It was a adrenaline rush, and it felt good. I walked myself to the park and took off my mask when I sat down. I studied it's features, white, dark hair, a little dusty. I killed her. I killed April Stephens. Now what? I wasn't sure where to go. I don't know if anyone even knew I did it. I gulped, the feeling of being locked away haunted me. A police car passed the park and I tried not being noticed. It worked. I guess I'm good at being invisible. After 3 I walked home and hid in my room. I was so quiet my dad didn't even realize I was home. My mom came home and started talking to dad.

"Michael, I can't find Savanna anywhere." She sounded stressed. I think she knew. I couldn't face her right now, so I crawled under the bed with my blanket. I became afraid of the world. My door opened and the lights turned on. It was my dad. I scooted quietly farther under my bed. I watched his feet stop right before my bed. Then he left. I relaxed again before something grabbed my feet and pulled me out. I looked up and my dad stood there, looking mad.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I had too." I looked down sad. He picked me up and carried me to the hallway where my mom sat crying. Instead of gently setting me down he dropped me. I let out a shriek of pain as I hit the floor. My mom didn't even get up or look at me.

"Why'd you do that?" She screamed at the top of her lungs at me. I sat up and looked at her. My throat was drying up because I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, mommy." I whimpered. I said I was sorry, but I didn't mean it. April got what she deserved.

"Your freaking 12 years old!" She yelled at me, with tears streaming down her face.

"Dad was only 6!" I yelled in defense which got me a good hair pull from him. He brought me all the way to my room and slammed the door shut. I screamed. It was painful to be pulled all the way to your room by your hair. I punched the wall until my knuckles bled, then I broke my mirror by punching it. I was on another rampage. I screamed as I tore up my room, I couldn't stop. It made me feel powerful. After 30 minutes of complete chaos I was out of energy. I sat down next to one of my walls with a red and black marker in hand. I started drawing. I didn't stop till the wall was a black and red mess. My mom walked in, calmed down until she saw what I did.

"What did you do?" She began looking at the mess and the blood. "What the fuck did you do? I just wanted a normal child! Not an evil one like you!" She screamed falling to the floor before daddy came and picked her up. They were gone for a little bit, but I didn't take my eyes off the door. Dad appeared again in the doorway. I wasn't scared. He took a few steps before he was standing in front of me. I looked up at him, he didn't have his mask. I did. He raised his hand and gave me a slap to the face before walking out and slamming my door. Unlike April's slap, this one hurt. I got up and looked in one of the broken mirror pieces to see if my face was bleeding, because it felt like it. I had a bloody nose and my cheek was a dark red. My normally pale skin was completely flushed. I looked like a monster.

I stayed up all night, sitting in my closet. I hugged myself and cried. Pain rushed through my head when I laid down. Guess sleeps out of the question. I took the red marker and started drawing. Not sure of what, just things. My eyes hurt from the lack of sleep. At about 3 in the morning I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the light. It was ugly. My eyes were bloodshot from crying, and my face was still red from when daddy hit me. I looked at my knuckles which were white with dried blood on it. I was sickened. How could I let this happen to me? I was finished looking at my insecurities. I went walking into the kitchen. Slowly and quietly I made my way to the knife drawer and picked up a butcher knife and walked back to my room. Using all my strength I pushed my bed in front of the door, then I pushed my dresser in front of my window. No way in. No way out. I laid down in my closet with the knife near me. If my parents thought I was evil, I'll show them evil.

_'I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand.'_


	8. In a Perfect World

I woke up the next day with a major headache. I noticed I had a knife by me and I was in my closet. _'What happened?_' I asked myself. I left the knife on the ground and changed out of the jumpsuit and into a pink dress over a white long sleeved shirt. I walked out of my closet and saw my bed was pushed in front of it, I pushed it back to place and exited my room. My mom was drinking her coffee and I didn't see dad. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"I'm really sorry mommy." I said into her shoulder. She petted my hair.

"It's ok, sweetheart. You're still going to school today." She spoke softly, but the words she said last night still sting in my head.

"Ok. For you mom." I smiled and ate some toast before we left for school. When I got there, everyone kept there distance from me. I did the same. The teacher had a weird look on her face. She knew what I did. I smiled. That day went by easy, there was no April to give me hell. Instead, I'm sure she's there.

"Savanna, can I talk to you?" Mrs. Harris called me over. I walked over there to face her frightened face.

"What?" I said as nicely as I could. She looked straight into my eyes.

"I know what you did. How could you do that?" She asked with true curiosity. I looked around.

"I don't know what you mean." I spoke quietly before turning around and walking away. All eyes were on me. I guess everyone knew my secret. Yet, no one did anything about it. I finished school quickly with no hassle now that April wasn't there. I was walking home when I saw Mrs. Harris trying to get into her car in an empty parking lot. My blood started rushing again. I started walking towards her. I don't know why, but she started panicking. I smiled to myself. I like this feeling. I watched as her key broke, her eyes widened and she turned around.

I put my hand over her face and slammed it on the car, I repeated this as she tried wrestling my hand off of her face. Blood dripped down the car door. She was getting weak and fell to the ground. I pick her body up and shoved her head through the window. She screamed as glass entered her head. I reached inside the car and unlocked it, opening the car door and placing her already bloody head in the car I started repeatedly shutting the door on her head. It popped like a watermelon. I looked down to find myself covered in Mrs. Harris's blood, I panted heavily. My hands quivered. I wanted more. I left her body and walked home. Mom wouldn't get home till later so I had time to clean up. I went in the back yard with my bloody clothes in my hands. I threw them on the grass and took a match and threw it on the clothes. I watched as the only evidence to Mrs. Harris's death.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dad said picking me up and pulling me away from the fire. I didn't say anything. " What are you burning?" He looked intently into the fire seeing my clothes with blood. "Who?"

"Mrs. Harris." I said sitting down playing with the grass. He looked at me. "What? You act like you've never done anything like this." I glared at him. He's being a hypocrite.

"Savanna, stop." He tried not showing his frustration. I glared and pulled a big chunk of grass out and threw it on the fire and walked inside. I went into my room and picked up the knife. I studied it before getting pissed and chucking it at a wall and screaming. Dad came in and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I punched his back crying for him to drop me. He didn't listen no matter how loud I screamed. He brought me to the basement and dropped me hard on the cement. Blood leaked out of my mouth as I looked up he was grabbing a bat.

"I hate you..." I hissed, spitting blood out and crawling on to my feet. He took a swing. I felt one rib break as I fell back onto the cement. I coughed more blood as he dropped the bat and grabbed my hair pulling me onto my feet.

"Stand up." He said letting go of my hair. My legs were limp so it took a lot of strength to stand up. "Pathetic." He punched me in the stomach and I went flying into a wall. My vision went blurry, but the last thing I saw was his large figure taking a match out and dropping it. A small fire started and climbed up the walls. I heard the fire alarm go off and I saw smoke was filling up the basement. I don't think mom was coming back. I coughed blood up when smoke started filling my lungs. I saw blurry figures in the fire. One walked over to me and picked me up with a blanket. A firefighter.

"It's gonna be ok." He spoke gently. Running up the stairs with me in his arms we got out alive. Once we got out the fire reached the gas pump and blew up the house. I cried watching my home be destroyed. Thanks, dad. I was taken to the hospital. The firefighter stayed by my side as the doctors fixed my rib. He walked me to my hospital room.

"The fire wasn't accidental, was it?" He asked holding my hand. I shook my head. "Who was it?"

"...My daddy." I whispered. He backed up shocked.

"Who's your dad?" He kneed down to my level. I tilted my head.

"I don't think you wanna know." I turned and started walking away.

"I have to." He called down the hallway. I turned around and looked at the firefighter.

"Michael Myers." I said watching his face drop. He wouldn't want to be near the devil child of Michael Myers. I frowned and turned around walking away from him. No one wants to be near me. Instead of going to my hospital room, I walked straight out. The night was cold and my bare feet stung as I stepped on small rocks. I didn't care too much about it, I had to find my mom. I walked all the way to my house. It was burnt to a crisp. The door creeked open when I put my hand on it. I walked into the dark charcoal house. I heard whining upstairs so I slowly made my way upstairs to see my dad and one of our good neighbors. My face lit up, but then it went to petrified as I saw he was holding a knife to her head. I watched as he shoved the knife through the woman's skull. I screamed a little before my own hand grabbed my mouth. Dad turned around and saw me. I ran into my bedroom slamming the blackened door and I started my search for the mask. I crawled under my bed and grabbed the mask then ran into my closet picking up an untouched knife. I climbed to the top of my closet and opened a burnt vent. Putting aside my fear of enclosed spaces I crawled into it. As I was almost fully in it someone grabbed my leg, I screamed and kicked back. Feeling I found his nose with my barefoot I kicked upwards and back, smashing the cartilage up into his skull, killing him instantly.

I waited until I heard a thump of a body on the floor. I crawled out of the vent and saw I killed the firefighter that saved me. I screamed a little as I saw my father turn into the closet. I gripped my knife and ran as fast as I could thrusting my knife in his gut, hopefully slowing him down. I ran downstairs and out the door taking a large fall on the gravel. I wiped the blood that dripped out of my nose and began running again. I ran down the road taking every turn I could find till I reached the police office. I stopped in front of it. I shook away all negative thoughts they could think and ran in.

"Help! My dad's trying to kill me!" I screamed. A few people ran over to me and asked me to sit down. "No I don't have time, he'll be here any minute!" No one believed me. Sometimes police were just useless. I screamed before rushing out into the dark streets of Haddonfield. I ran straight into him.

"Daddy?" I whined looking up at him. He wasn't wearing his mask, because I had it. He lifted up his knife, but before he could stab me headlights froze us. I looked over and saw it was my mother's car.

"Mommy!" I screamed before running over to the car. She got out. Her face showed how scared she was.

"For the last god damn time, it's not okay to fucking kill." She said trying to be calm. Calm couldn't really do it when your daughter killed 2 people and her father was trying to kill her and already burnt the house down. "Get in the car." She demanded me, I listened and sat in passenger as I saw her start talking to my father. I'm not good at reading lips so I didn't know what they were saying. Dad said something to make her look at me with a disbelief look then shook her head. She walked to the car, sobbing. We started driving off as dad walked the other way. We went down a long lonely road in the woods, probably going to another city.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked watching trees as we passed them.

"Somewhere where daddy can't get us." She smiled with tears in her eyes. I looked back out the window when we turned on a dirt road. We were driving really fast, when I looked over at the speedometer I saw we were going at least 80 mph.

"Mom, why are we going so fast?" I asked turning to my mom who was still crying.

"Stop with all the damn questions!" She screamed at me. I scooted closer to the window. My mom lost it. With all the killing around her, who wouldn't? "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It'll all be over soon." When those words came out of her mouth I knew what she was trying to do. I looked ahead to see a cliff warning sign, and we were nearing a fence. She was trying to kill me. I thought fast and unlocked the door and opened it.

"No, get back in!" She screamed, but it was too late. I jumped out. Tuck and roll. I got up shaking my headache away quickly as I watched my mom's car go off the cliff. I became numb. I sat in the grass hearing the splash of water below the cliff. I brought myself off the ground and walked over to the hole in the fence. I leaned over to find a car sinking slowly into the black water. My heart sank as well. My mom was in that car. I backed up so fast from that horrible accident I fell. My mom was dead. She couldn't have survived that. I had no idea where I was, I was all alone, I just watched my mom kill herself, my dad tried killing me,and my house just burnt down. I was scared. I wanted to call out for mommy or daddy, but mommy's dead and daddy tried killing me. I hated my life so much, I was thinking about jumping off that cliff too, but I didn't. I wish I'd have a normal life.

'_In a perfect world this could never happen, in a perfect world you'd still be here.'_


End file.
